The Central Proletariat
The Central Proletariat The Central Proletariat is derived from the roots of the old Soviet Federation (History of The Soviet Federation: http://simcountry.wikia.com/wiki/Soviet_Federation). We seek to bring back the ancient customs of a player run government that is agreed upon by the members within it. The Central Proletariat heavily emphasizes on an "Empire Building" ideology. We take in those who show ambition, a willingness to learn, and a motivation to grow into a powerful empire. Members will have access to to federation approved guides and advice modeled on the country compositions of the most legendary players. Although all players are free to create any economy they desire we will inform them of what we see as the more effective and proven ways to grow. Many surviving members of the old Soviet Federation play important roles within our federation and help cement us at our core. The Passing of Laws Upon joining the federation new members will be appointed a seat in the Secondary Congress. They have the ability to propose any kind of legislation they desire. The topic of legislation will cover all areas of law making, this includes revisions to the constitution, votes on war, new rules and regulations, and the eviction of current members. For a law to pass through the Secondary Congress it must gain a majority vote within the congress. If successful the law will then move to the Supreme Council who must unanimously accept it.The Supreme Council will consist of the veteran elites of the federation. These are the players who have proven themselves one way or another to be competent not only in Simcountry but also in decision making. In most cases, especially in that of war, the members of the Supreme Council will be the ones specifically who will have to carry the weight of the consequences of each law. Therefore their word will have a bit more weight behind it and, because of their important role, their participation in Simcountry and the Federation is immensely important. Members of the Supreme Council will also be able to propose any legislation they see fit whenever they want. The bill will first go to the other members of the Supreme Council and if none of them decide to veto the law (over a 10 year period) it will then be automatically passed. When a member of the Supreme Council proposes a law any other member of the council has the right to veto the bill if they have a problem with it. That member who vetoed will then be given at least a period of 5 years (can be extended) to convince other members of the federation to support their reasons for the veto. During this time revisions can be made to the law by the person who originally proposed it and that person will also be able to argue his case for why the law should pass. When the "Time of Deliberation" is up both members of the Supreme Council and Secondary Congress will vote either for or against the bill with favor to the majority. Growing Your Empire As previously stated a main focus of The Central Proletariat will be the assisted growth of its members. Many apart of the Supreme Council either have flourishing empires or are good friends with those that do. That means there is a lot of testing and trial and error that we have gotten out of the way for you. The informational guides we will provide you are not closely guarded secrets and are not exclusive to us. Any player can find these guides or similar ones that will give them the same information yet we have assembled what we consider to be the best of the best information all in one place with people who know exactly how to most effectively execute them. It would also be misleading if we presented our favorite methods as the end all of a country's composition but we believe that we have helped pinpoint the more beneficial methods. They are merely what we assume to be the most effective ways to do certain things and differences of opinions will always exist. It is however noteworthy that the methods presented do seem to be used by the more elite players of Simcountry. If a player shows interest in learning they will not only have access to the guides but will also be able to contact any more veteran player for advice or clarification. If that veteran player is not 100% sure on the answer he/she will refer you to one that is. Players who show an extreme interest in empire building will be assigned a willing veteran player to help monitor their actions and advise appropriately. Incentives The most active and helpful players will receive rewards for their behavior in a multitude of ways. * Political Office Players who show competency in a specific aspect of the game (war, economy, diplomacy, management) will receive certain political offices within the federation. These will come with titles such as ('''amount of titles and their names are subject to change''') Minister of War, Secretary of Finance, and Ambassador. Many of these titles come with certain positions of authority and are honored with some kind of responsibility. As an example: The Minister of War will be in charge of any coordinated military actions that require oversight and will help coordinate the federations response to any surprise military strikes. * Population Rewards ( '''See if khome is down to do this''') Another hopeful incentive would once again benefit the players who show an impressive will to learn, grow and cooperate. One of the hardest and most necessary things to do in Simcountry is to grow your population. You will never have a country with a 250B surplus a month if you cant get your population high enough to support such an impressive economy. Every six actual weeks a country with a population of 60('''subject to change''') million people will be given to a smaller player that deserves it. The player will then be able to transfer the pop from the country given to him into his developing countries. Unfortunately due to restrictions of the game the winner will have to pay 100 GCs to obtain this country. To put it in perspective, if that same player were to buy 50 million pop from the GM it would cost them 300 GCs instead.